Land Beneath
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: Bella gets kidnapped by a mermaid. Edward goes to Charlie to save his bride. Can Charlie really give the key to the mystery as Bella says? Will the two be ever reunited even if they are worlds apart? Chapter 7 already up!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"It's a good thing you're to bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and he reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."

He once again slid my ring into place on the third ring of my left hand.

Where it would stay- conceivably for the rest of eternity. **(As you can notice, I took this from the second to the last chapter of Eclipse.)**

He let my hand go and I looked at the ring for a while. He watched me as I walked carefully to the edge of the meadow. I turned back to face him.

"Can you get me some of those freesias we passed by before we go back to Charlie?" I asked him with a smile.

"Sure. Don't move," he said before going.

I waited for him to come back and I followed what he said. But I got tired of standing so I sat on the ground at the same spot. I looked at the water and saw something moving there. It was an animal, with a fish tail and, hair? Something was not right.

I wrote on the ground with a rock. Mermaids. I heard it sing then so I listened.

"Charlie, Renee, give back what you took. Or else the world will pay the price of your long ago deed." The mermaid sang.

I wrote on the ground again. Charlie and Renee know something. I didn't know why I was writing this but I did.

The mermaid seemed to notice my presence because she suddenly looked up. I hid but it jumped from its spot, jumping so high that she landed a few inches from me. I stood up, getting ready to fend for myself if needed while wondering why Edward was taking so long with the freesias.

"I have found you at last," the mermaid said. She was fast though I didn't know how she moved but she had one of my hands behind me in a flash while her other hand held my neck. Edward suddenly picked the time to show up with the freesias.

"Bella," was his first reaction. Then he turned to mermaid. "Get away from her." He said, dropping the flowers.

"She does not belong with you." The mermaid spit back. I didn't notice before but she can stand on her tail. "She belongs with us."

"Let her go or else…" Edward attempted threatening.

"Or else what?" The mermaid cut in. Her fingers digging into my skin. I gasped in pain. "You, boy, are in no position to pose a threat. Let us go and I assure you, the princess will be safe with us."

"Edward."I gasped. "Let us go now."

"But Bella…" Edward had found his voice again.

"Not every moment is a solution." I said as I struggled to breath. "Now may be the lock but find the answers first."

"Answers?"

"The soil holds the key to your answers." I said, looking pointedly at the ground at my feet.

"Okay." Edward said, looking at the mermaid. He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. You can have her… For now. I'll come and get you. I swear I will."

"I'll be waiting. Hurry." I said before the mermaid jumped back to the water. I closed my eyes and waited for the choking feeling I was about to fell which was drowning but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that we were already moving. And I could breathe in the water.

**A/N: Hey. If you don't like this story, try my other ones. Bella's Key, Lost Memories and Hiding with Death.**


	2. Mysterious Key

EPOV

I looked at her as she looked at the ring, her ring. When she walked to the edge of the meadow, I balled my hands into fists so I wouldn't stop her. Then she turned to face me.

"Can you get me some of those freesias we passed by before we go back to Charlie?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure. Don't move." I cautioned before I turned and left.

I remembered clearly where we passed by the freesias. Before I even reached the place, I heard Alice's voice in my head.

_Edward, hurry! Important news flash waiting! _Alice repeatedly said inside her head.

I sighed inwardly as I reached the place. I hadn't even fully stopped when Alice launched into her news. "I got you the flowers ready but get back there. Bella needs you."

"Did she fall off the edge of the meadow?" I asked in an urgent voice.

"No." She exhaled in frustration. "How to show you? Ah, right. Try to read minds at the meadow."

"But Alice, I can't hear…" I said before Alice cut in.

" I know you can't hear Bella but you will hear something else." Alice said mysteriously.

I reached out to the meadow and saw that I could 'hear'. But it wasn't Bella, it was something else. The thought of something that might be dangerous near Bella was too much and I set off to run back, leaving Alice with her thoughts.

I never thought I could run faster than I ever did before but I beat it this time. I got there in lesser time than I took going to the freesias.

I was surprised at the new position that Bella was in. The creature had one of Bella's hands pinned behind her and it held her by the neck.

"Bella." I blurted out. "Get away from her." I said to the creature.

She does not belong with you," came the witty reply of the creature. "She belongs with us."

I saw its hands tighten its hold on her neck and I was desperate to have it release Bella. "Let her go or else…" I attempted at threatening it but my voice but my voice subtly broke off at the end.

The creature caught it. "Or else what?" It asked. Its pointed fingers dug into Bella's skin by her neck. She gasped in pain and I was getting more desperate by the second. The creature continued, "You, boy, are on no position to pose a threat. Let us go and I assure you, the princess will be safe with us."

Princess? How did Bella become the princess of creature like the one who was holding her?

"Edward." Bella's voice broke through me. "Let go now."

"But Bella…" She was willing to go with that creature?

"Not every moment is a solution." She was already struggling to breathe. "Now may be the lock but find the answers first."

"Answers?"

"The soil holds the key to your answers." She said as she looked pointedly at the ground. So she had something up her sleeve all these time.

"Okay." I agreed to Bella then I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay." I agreed to the mermaid. "You can have her… For now." I didn't plan on it having Bella for long. "I'll come and get you. I swear I will." I promised to Bella.

"I'll be waiting. Hurry." She said , her eyes filled with fear, before the creature jumped off to the waters, taking Bella with it.

I didn't know how Bella will be able to breathe underwater but she was waiting. I had no time to waste so I looked at the place Bella looked at pointedly.

There was something written there.

'Mermaids. Charlie and Renee knows something.' Clever of her to have been able to write this down.

I wasn't sure how Charlie and Renee can help but it was a start nonetheless.

**A/N: Next chapter folks. And if you're wondering why I haven't posted the next chapter for Hiding with Death, it's because I'm still researching on the illness I've picked for her. Thanks for your support. I won't be updating unless I get 4 reviews, okay? PEOPLE EVERYWHERE, YOU HEAR? 4REVIEWS. Oh, and if you want to be a part of Bella's key, please tell me what name you would like to have, what powers you possess and your physical description as your character. Thanks guys and gals. Continue reviewing.**


	3. Useless Awesome

EPOV

I ran back home and was met with my family, all assembled at the living room. I ignored them and continued to get the keys for my Volvo. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

It was clear to them that I wasn't talking so Emmett broke the silence. "We heard what happened." He stated.

"Good. Then we're all on the same page." I replied curtly.

Rosalie took over. "You have everything to explain to us, starting with where you're going and why." She said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I need to get to Charlie." Everybody's eyebrows rose. "It's the only clue that Bella left me. So, I'm in a hurry and I'm leaving." I didn't give them time to react and ran out to my car.

I raced to Charlie's house while the others' thoughts screamed at me from behind. I reached Charlie's house in record time.

I just got there in time. Charlie had just reached his door so I ran to him at a normal pace.

"Charlie." I said.

"Edward," he returned. "Where's Bella?"

"That would be something we'd have to talk inside." I said, my voice throwing all sorts of hints at him.

He only raised his eyebrows but otherwise didn't ask. He opened the door and got in. "Wait for me in the living room."

I headed for the living room without another word. Charlie soon followed.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked, straight to the point.

"You can give me the answers I need." I said, directing the conversation to another direction. "Bella's been kidnapped and I need answers."

"Kidnapped?!" Charlie shouted angrily. "Well, why did you have to go through all this? Did you recognize who took her?"

"Yes, I do. But that's not what I'm here for." I said, frustrated. "Do you know anything about mermaids?"

"Mermaids? Mermaids?!" Charlie's voice rose. "My daughter's been kidnapped and you're asking me about mermaids."

"I had to. It was all the clue that she left me. Mermaids and that you and Renee know something." I said, trying to maintain my calm.

His face turned purple with rage now. "I am the chief of police this town. How am I supposed to know anything about non-existent, mythical creatures?"

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." I said, standing up. "I guess there'll be no hope saving Bella now with her clue being useless." I nodded, pretending to be so hopeless.

I got out of the house and still, Charlie was glaring at my back.

BPOV

The mermaid had released me of her hold except for my right arm. She still held me to make sure I wasn't going to swim away. She really didn't have to, I was too curious to swim away.

Soon, we were at the deepest part of the ocean and what met my eyes was unbelievable. There were others waiting for us at the mouth of a cave-like opening. They immediately surrounded us as we neared them then we entered the opening.

As soon as we got in, the water ended and they stood up. They left me to stand there as they neared a jewelled curtain. Then, they started to remove their tails.

It wasn't a jewelled curtain after all. It was their tails. And once they've removed it, it turned into cloth with jewels and they would have another dress flow out of them.

When all of their tails where hung, they surrounded me once again and led me to the tunnel ahead.

The darkness took over and we walked in darkness. It was very long that I asked them. "Where are you taking me?" No one replied so I shut up.

I got uneasy again so I tried. "Are you still there?" Nobody was still answering so I shouted in fear. "Answer me!"

"Yes, we are still here," they chorused.

I was comforted that they stayed, even if they were the ones who took me.

After a very long time in the tunnel, I saw a patch of light and my pace immediately picked up. When I reached the light, I was momentarily blinded.

As my eyes adjusted, what filled me was awe. The sight before me was overwhelming and I was breathless at what I saw.

**A/N: I'm trying to add a new chapter at each of my story before school so here it is. If updates get real slow, it means I'm at school.**

**If you don't like this, read my other stories. **

**If you still don't like them… Go read something else.**

**Comments are getting rare, I'm sad.**


	4. True Key, Princess?

EPOV

Before I got inside my car, I saw Charlie rushing to me in my peripheral vision. "Edward, wait." He said out loud. "You're right." He said, catching up to me. "I do know something."

I turned to face him. "What can you tell me about mermaids?" I asked bluntly.

"Not here." Charlie whispered conspiratorially. He looked around if anybody had heard. "Let's get inside."

He led the way and I followed him to the living room. We sat down and I folded my arms in my chest. "What can you tell me about mermaids?" I repeated my question.

"Mermaids… Hmmm… I haven't heard or seen any of them since Renee left."

"What does this have to do with Renee?" I asked.

"Renee was one of them." Charlie got straight to the point. "She came here to me, looking like she got attacked by a battalion, with a baby. She asked me the favor of pretending to be her husband and that she's been there for a long time already. I granted her that favor but she was never at ease. She would always scour the yard before she turned in for the night."

"What has this got to do with Bella?" I cut him off.

"Just let me tell the story, okay?" He said, annoyed. "I told her to tell me why she acted the way she did but she wouldn't speak up. I got tired of asking her so I made her write in a diary. Turns out, she already had a diary. She settled down a bit after that. She began to trust me and eventually told me something mysterious. She said that once she gives me her diary, she will be freed of her memories."

"Not long after, an occasion presented itself for Renee to give me her diary. She received a visit from Helen, her twin. They argued. Helen was saying that the princess must return now because it was dangerous for her to stay at the lands." He moved in his seat. "When Helen left, Renee became thoughtful. That same night, she gave me her diary and left with Bella."

"What was in her diary?" I asked, curious now.

"It said that Renee was a mermaid." He said it like it was already old news. "And it said that their tails were their only clothing. The baby that was with her was not her own. It was entrusted to her for her to keep safe while Bella was on the "lands". Helen was to protect her when she is back underwater."

"Why are they so absorbed in protecting Bella?"

"Bella, as I said was not Renee's daughter. She was the queen's daughter, only heir to the throne. Eventually, the queen died and many wanted to kill the princess or at least manipulate her. Well, just one actually. Helen had been the secret accomplice of the queen, spying on their enemy and giving the queen time to counteract. She was entrusted to protect the throne so she hid the royal clothing, crown and sceptre. Renee was the one to take Bella to the lands to keep her safe and free."

There was a moment of silence. "Can Renee still become a mermaid?" I finally asked.

"No, she can't. While trying to escape, her own clothing was destroyed."

"So why take Bella now?" I wondered to myself.

Obviously, Charlie heard. He mumbled. "The ascension to the throne."

I pretended not to understand. "What?"

"The ascension to the throne." Charlie said clearly. "When an heir comes of age, she will take her rightful place in the throne as queen. Along with it, they will choose a husband to determine how long they will rule the kingdom. Would you like to know what legend they had about that?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

Í nodded. "Well, if an heir happens to choose a vampire for their husband, their rule would be eternal. They will not age. In choosing, an heir stakes a chance to be able to pick a vampire among the men present. But vampires don't exist so they continue to be a legend."

That's what you think, I thought.

His tone changed. "Edward, you have to save her. She may not be mine but I treated her like one." Charlie pleaded.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I will." I promised then got up from my seat. He stood up too but he bended to the couch he was sitting on.

He handed me a notebook of some sort. "That's Renee's diary. I don't remember everything it contained but it can help."

"Thanks." I said then left. I got inside my car and drove back home.

BPOV

There were structures made of corals with different colors. There was no one house that was not delightful to look at. The only buildings that stood out were a gray, somber building and a large coral that I could only assume it to be a palace.

I was led to the latter and it was even more beautiful on the inside than the outside. Here, schools of colourful fishes would pass by freely. There were no sharks or any aquatic predators for whicj I was thankful for.

As I passed people, they would stare. I heard one whisper. "Princess Isabella."

Odd, how did he know my name?

The mermaid who was holding me made me sit to the second highest seat in the throne room. The mermaids were assembled there. Those who have assisted me here were replaced by two bulky men.

"Princess Isabella Regina Aqua has returned to us." A man boomed who was in front of me. He got out of my way and people were able to stare at me again. "But she shall not ascend the throne unless her royal clothing is found, along with the crown and the sceptre." He continued. "Anyone who knows of the whereabouts of one or all of the items mentioned would kindly approach me." Nobody did.

"Okay. In the meantime, the princess will stay in her room to learn her royal duties. That is all, you may go." He dismissed them.

After his speech, the two bulky men beside me where replaced by a new set of what I perceived to be guards. The man who had spoken to the assembled people led the way.

I didn't know where we were going and I was afraid to ask. I just hope that wherever they take me, I'll be able to find my way out if I wanted to.

**A/N: Okay! So this is not a cliffy. But… Why did I give emphasis on the man who spoke anyway? I don't know too but we'll find out together.**

**In the meantime, those of you who read Bella's Key will please vote in my poll. It's posted in my profile.**

**And if I don't get a lot of reviews for this one, I am going to drop this story. It's not my loss anyway if I do.**

**I know it's evil but PEOPLE… All you're doing is adding it to your favorites. Although it's flattering, it's also annoying…**

**So PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL FOR BELLA'S KEY posted in my profile.**


	5. Diary Royal Prisoner

EPOV

I had raced back home when I was sure I was out of sight of Charlie's house. When I got out of my car, I was instantly assaulted by my family, along with their many questions.

"What did you know from Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"A lot. Let's get inside before I start answering your questions seriously." I said and headed inside, followed closely by my family. I went and sat in my usual place in our living room. The others hastened to do the same, clearly wanting to know everything I learned.

When they were all settled, I started. "I got a lot of information from Charlie. He says it's not direct information but he only got to know about it through this." I said, showing them what Charlie gave, Renee's diary.

"Ewww… What is that?" Rosalie said, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It's a diary."

"Where did he get it from?" Esme asked.

"You're not going to believe this but… it's Renee's diary." I said, smiling a little.

"Where did she get those information from?" Carlisle asked. I was already grinning as I saw him coming into a conclusion. "Wait. You mean to say Renee's one of them." Carlisle said in a weak voice.

Everybody's heads turned to Carlisle then back to me. I nodded. Alice started bouncing on her seat.

"Can we read the diary? Please, please, please, please, please." She begged. I sighed, of course they'd want to read what this diary contained.

I nodded again and they went to sit beside me since I was sitting on the couch. Alice and Esme sat on either side of me while the others crowded behind us. We started to read.

Everything that Charlie told me seemed to be there but suddenly there were other information that would pop out that Charlie already forgot. We were about to read the last entry that Renee wrote when she was still underwater when Alice suddenly shouted. "Stop!"

Her expression was blank and I read her mind.

**Alice's Vision**

Bella was in a dimly-lit room. "I demand to know what is the meaning of this. What is your name?" She directed at the man who was at the head of the group, obviously the leader.

"Princess," he sneered at the title. "You will stay here until your royal clothing is found or unless I say so. This is where you'll learn your duties as the next ruler of this realm. And… You really can't ascend the throne unless you promise to choose me as your husband."

"What if I don't?" Bella said defiantly.

The man pretended to think it over. "Hmm… I guess that's something to think about. Well… Let's just say you'll have no kingdom or merpeople to rule." He approached her and pulled her by her hair. "So you had better pick me because I won't hesitate to act on my threat."

Bella's eyes were tearful, her expression torn. She was trying to come up with the right decision. She blinked a few times and her eyes showed that her decision was causing her heart to break… again. "What is your name?" She said, her voice struggling to remove the pain in it. "So that I may know who to call if I ascend the throne."

The man released her, throwing her to the ground, where she looked down at the ground. "Seafire"

**End of Vision**

"Oh no." Alice said, pointing at one part of the page of the diary. "Look. The entry said: Seafire should be kept away. He means to make a tool out of the princess."

"And I have to say this but since when did she speak with the cadence of a century or maybe centuries before?" I asked aloud.

"Seafire?" Emmett asked. "What? There's fire in the ocean?"

Rosalie smacked him in the shoulder. "No, you big dope. Didn't you listen? It's name."

"Who is he?" Emmett asked again.

Alice answered before I could. "A man who wants to force himself on the throne." Alice laughed heartlessly. "But he seems to have not read what we have. Those who marry the royal will die once they assure the queen a child."

"But what will happen to Bella? She can't breathe underwater, can she?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Actually, she can. She's one of them." I answered. "Our only worry right now is when Bella chooses Seafire. I'm sure that once he gets what he wants he'll want to get rid of Bella." I turned on Alice. "Can you try and see if Helen plans anything, Alice? It's our only chance to move."

"Yes." Alice said. "You read this diary, I'll keep on looking." She stood up and we continued to sift through Renee's diary.

BPOV

The way we were taking seemed to get darker until we stopped in front of a room. Its door was open and I could see that it was dimly-lit, only slightly brighter that the hallway. One guard pushed me inside and I realized that this was supposed to be my room.

I was the princess of this place, according to them, and I get to have a room like this. I got to take a look and I saw that it seemed to be more of a prison. So I was going to be a prisoner? What the hell is going on here? I turned to face the man that led me here.

"I demand to know what is the meaning of this. What is your name?" I directed to the man at the head of the group.

"Princess," he sneered the title. His expression turned into one with a hint of evil in it. "You will stay here until your royal clothing is found or unless I say so. This is where you'll learn your duties as the next ruler of this realm. And… You really can't ascend the throne unless you promise to choose me as your husband."

"What if I don't?" I asked defiantly. I will not let him tell me what I will do or choose.

He pretended to think it over. "Hmm… I guess that's something to think about. Well… Let's just say you'll have no kingdom or merpeople to rule." He approached me and pulled me by my hair. "So you had better pick me because I won't hesitate to act on my threat." I could see that he really meant it.

My eyes were getting tearful. If what he says is true, then choosing myself over others would cause great consequences. I didn't know why I cared if the people who took me lived but I knew that I didn't want others to pay for my mistakes. A part of my brain spoke. What about Edward? Do you want to break your heart again? How many times does it have to break for you to get the point? But what about those who will be affected if I chose wrong? That was enough to silence the other voice in my head. I could feel my heart breaking again, the hole in my heart larger that it was before because I knew it was my choice.

"What is your name?" I said, struggling to remove the pain in my voice "so that I may know who to call if I ascend the throne."

The man released me, throwing me to the ground, where I looked down at the ground as I tried to delay the sobs that were coming. "Seafire," he said then headed out of the room, leaving to men stationed on either side of the door outside before closing and locking it.

"Never," I whispered the words I really wanted to say to him before his threats. The sobs took over and I was shaking and crying there. I walked slowly to what appeared to be a bed there and continued crying. It was taking me so long to stop.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." I repeatedly whispered, or maybe shouted. I didn't know anymore and I didn't care.

I was at the peak of my hysterics another noise interrupted me. I instantly whimpered and bit my lip. Maybe it was that man, come to hurt me for being too loud. But the noise didn't come from the door, it came from the wall. The farthest one from the door. And I silently cried some more, in fear and in pain.

**A/N: Okay, so here's your next chapter. Hope you like it. Anybody who guesses the closest to what will happen in the next chapter gets a preview. So hope you like this. **

**And just so you know. I've been very disappointed with the low response of people to this story, aka they're not reviewing so please review.**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**SV**


	6. Rebels

_I was at the peak of my hysterics another noise interrupted me. I instantly whimpered and bit my lip. Maybe it was that man, come to hurt me for being too loud. But the noise didn't come from the door, it came from the wall. The farthest one from the door. And I silently cried some more, in fear and in pain._

BPOV

I turned to look at the general direction from where the sound came from. I gaped as I saw a part of the wall detach itself and reveal a dark passageway.

Instead of running toward the dark tunnel like I wanted, I ran to the prison cell door. "Guards, what's this dark tunnel here in the wall?" I faintly gave notice that I was instantly picking up their way of speech. Soon, I would be fit for only the old time from which Edward had come from. "Is this another trick from Seafire into deluding me that I could escape so that he could drive me mad?" I continued, trying to act clever. Well, I thought, it wasn't far from he could possibly do.

"Hush," one of the said, not turning from their spot. "Hush princess. It is not a trap."

"Then tell me, what is it?" I asked again. "Why is it there in the wall?"

"Since you went missing on the day of the queen's death, that tunnel there has served as a way for us to reach our hiding place. It will lead you to friends that will help you in your most trying times." The other guard said.

At the word of friends, my mood lifted. The only friends that counted to me now were the Cullens. Maybe they've been brought here by these people that call themselves my allies, my own people even.

I started walking towards the tunnel and was soon swallowed by the darkness. I didn't walk long in the dark since lanterns suddenly lit up before me, guiding me in, what I hoped was the right direction.

I saw a patch of light at the end and hurried to it, willing the darkness to end already. AS I entered towards the light, I heard cries of: "Princess!" "She's alive." "Is it really her?". Among many of these cries of delight and doubt, one voice stood out among the rest.

"Princess Isabella," the figure said as she knelt before me. "I am eternally at your command. The voice seemed oddly familiar and when she looked up, I gasped.

"Renee? Mom, is that really you?" I blurted out.

The woman stood up and smiled wistfully at me. "You must have mistaken me for my twin, princess. I am Helen, Renee's sister."

"She never told me she had a sister." I murmured to none at all and to which nobody dared reply to. "Did she used to live here?" I asked loudly now.

"Yes. She used to do so up until the queen ordered her to take you away from here." She said. "Let us not talk of the past now. There is a proper time for all and this is not the right time, nor place for us to talk about it." She led me to the head of the table I hadn't been aware was there and the others made their way through as Helen made her way to the end of the table.

"First and foremost, let us welcome our long lost Princess Isabella Regina Aqua." Helen said and everyone clapped.

"Thank you, everyone," I said. "But there's really no need for you to waste your hopes on someone such as me. I'm just a regular person you picked up from the land. How can you be so sure it was me?"

Helen giggled. "But we are sure, dear." She said patiently. "Look at your right arm. It's already starting."

I did. There was a blue tattoo that was creeping up from the back of my hand to my wrists then to my arms. I waited for a few seconds and it reappeared on my left arm, now working its way down.

I stood up in surprise as everyone gaped at me, all of them half-standing and half-sitting. I assumed it wasn't normal for this to go this far. The mark in my arms started to light up, even my body glowed and my ankle.

"What's happening?" I asked out loud to them, my voice shaking with fear. "What is this?" I asked again as I fell, embracing myself just like when I was in terrible pain.

"Everybody, take her to her room now," Helen shouted as the crowd suddenly started to panic. The marks on my body now felt like it was scalding my skin, burning me even.

I was starting to scream as they carried me from the room and laid me to my bed in the prison cell. They left me there and the t=dark tunnel closed behind them.

I was left to my screaming and thrashing, neither falling asleep nor feeling any reprieve from the pain I felt.

The guards outside peeked in through their peep hole but didn't go inside.

What have done to deserve this? What divine law had I wronged to experience this? If hell was a lot nicer than this, I'd take it gladly. If it was because they called me their princess, fine they could take it for all I care. I never wished to be a princess nor treated like one.

Edward, Alice, Carlisle… Somebody please help me. Hear me now, please. I need you. I thought hardly, hoping that by some dive intervention that it would reach their ears in some unusual way.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it is a little later than the other stories. I had to do it with what I had written long before.**

**READ ON, guys!!! There's another chapter for your dose of this story…**


	7. Mark of the Royals

Seafire's POV

I was enjoying a glass of refreshing sea wine when a maid that worked at the palace came barging into my room.

"Lord Seafire! Lord Seafire!" She shouted as she neared me.

I gently put down my glass of sea wine. "What is it? What brings you screaming to my room like a madwoman?" I asked calmly.

"The princess is screaming and thrashing in her prison cell, according to the guards. They claim that lest she be restrained, the whole kingdom might hear her and bring about an uprising of the people." She spoke urgently, care layered her voice.

"What?!" I jumped from my seat and ran out of my chambers, leaving the maid alone.

I reached her prison cell. The guards had it open before I reached it and I immediately got inside. That was when I slapped her in the face. "Stop this instant." I ordered her but she didn't seem to hear me as she continued with her tantrum.

The cries that came from her seemed pained and that was when I noticed that her body was glowing with blue light and was covered with marks.

I ordered the guards to gag her and went back to my room, fuming. I called for Helen. My mood improved when she entered and I straightened out in my seat.

"What brings the lordship to call for me?" She asked with a bow.

"Have you seen the prisoner today?" I asked her.

"No, but I have heard her cries." She answered.

I stood up. "Do you know of anything that happens to the royals which includes marks on their bodies?" I inquired.

"Yes. Every royal blood has a mark on her right arm where her powers are channelled." She looked at me peculiarly and with guarded interest. "Why? Does the prisoner show any signs of having such a mark?" She asked coolly and in a detached manner.

I nodded. " On her whole body, I assume by the way she's glowing. I had just been there and I ordered the guards to gag her to silence her noise. Can you tell me what it means?"

'Is she in pain?"

"It seems so." I answered, not sure. "She's been screaming and thrashing in her cell." I looked at her now with pleading eyes, a first in my history, and matched it with an equal pleading voice. "Please tell me what it means."

"The first and only one case that has been recorded of such concerns the first queen." She said, her eyes forming worry lines as she thought it over. "Do you think…"

I didn't let her finish. "No. Don't even think about it." I said.

"But think of the possibility that she is the reincarnate of our most powerful queen."

"Go," I dismissed her, trying hard to prevent the words she said to sink in. When she finally left, I sunk back to my seat.

She had managed to say one thing to me before she left. "Beware. The princess is more powerful than you want it to be. More powerful than you even without her royal clothing."

It wasn't as if I haven't thought of it. That was why I chose from all the plan I had devised, one that would not be very disturbed if she turns out not to be the incarnate we had been looking for.

Helen's POV

This is getting to be more exhausting. I didn't know how long I would last his lustful stares, the constant pretending that I was his ally. I had nearly slipped in the end and I was thankful I hadn't. I had nearly blown our cover, for Aqua's sake.

All I had ever wanted to do was serve the royal family of Sereneia with devotion and loyalty. I had never wanted nor thought to be a spy for the royals but now I was and am doing a good job at not being discovered.

I headed for her prison cell, hoping that the guards hadn't gagged her, not that they would dare to do so. I knew she was still having her tantrums, her screams easily reached me.

I nodded to the guards when I reached them and readily got inside. I ran to the princess as soon as I was out of sight.

"Princess, princess." I called to her but she paid me no attention.

"Helen," she said through gritted teeth as she opened her eyes slowly, as if the action pained her. "Stop the burning please."

"I… I can't… I don't know… how." I answered helplessly."May I ask you a question? Do you want to help this kingdom?" She nodded. "Then you would have to hold on for the people who have placed their faith in you. I know the pain doesn't make this justifiable but I'll explain when the pain dies away. I promise you I will."

"What are these marks?"

"A mark that proves what we have been telling you all along. A mark that symbolizes you as of royal descent. Usually it's just on the right arm but what's happening to you is so very like what happened to the first queen. So please understand that we can do no good now since we lack information."

"Then what do you know?"

"All I know is that you can overthrow Seafire's rule even without your clothing. But it wouldn't be enough to lead your people. When it is the right time, we'll move. For now, hold your ground." I started to smoothen her hair and she calmed down a bit.

She soon fell in a deep sleep where no burning marks could ever hope to bother her.

It was all I could do. I hope it would last until the burning dies down so that she would have to suffer only little.

I looked at her, that innocent face of hers. Where were the elderly when they are needed? We are here, resting our fates to a young princess' shoulders who deserves more than we are giving her.

I have only met her twice but I seem to have figured her out. She was a martyr as the other queens before her. She risks her life to save others even if they are strangers.

Strangers, that's what we are to her. It surely was too much to for her help when she trusted us to get her through this safely.

Maybe in dreams, is where she found the real place she ought to be in.

**A/N: So here's the next chappy! Sorry if it's ait mixed up.**

**I only hurried this one. Hope you like it.**

**I'm going to stop the other month updating and just update whenever.**

**So…**

**Please R&R**

**Also view my other stories too. Thanks!**

**SV**


	8. Excuses

**A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't updated Land Beneath. I know I promised I would update on Christmas but I wasn't able to. Our choir teacher had us practicing for the competition. ANd I also forgot because I got so distracted**

**Are there any Filipinos there? Maybe you might know the prestigious choir contest, Voices and Harmony. Well, it's prestigious in the Philippines and we sure came in as third place.**

**We also had our Junior-Seniors Prom just about last Saturday. Now this week, on Friday, we are going to have our Romeo and Juliet play and I am the props master and I would have to focus on that. Also, on Saturday, the choir is requested to sing in the opening remarks for the entrance exam of incoming freshmen. **

**After that, rest assured that I will be able to update my stories. Yes, even Lost Memories, Bella's Key and Hiding with Death.**

**I'm sorry for not updating. Thank you for those readers who continue to support my stories.**

**Thank you so much and sorry.**

**-SV**


End file.
